This invention relates generally to connecting integrated circuit packages to circuit boards.
A socket is a device that acts as an interface between a packaged integrated circuit and a printed circuit board. A socket provides both an electrical and a mechanical interface between the printed circuit board and the integrated circuit package.
Conventionally, sockets have been dedicated to certain package technologies. For example, sockets useful with ball grid array packages are dedicated in the sense that they do not receive land grid array packages and vice versa. As a result, it is necessary to change out the sockets when using different packages, even when the packaged die is the same.
In some cases, a prototype of an integrated circuit die may be packaged in a land grid array package. Later in development, the same integrated circuit die may be packaged in a ball grid array package. Conventionally, different sockets are needed for each of these stages.
Thus, there is a need for better ways for implementing sockets for connecting integrated circuits to printed circuit boards.